zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Max Richter
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 *'Super:' 0 Pending Items *'Minor: '''3 *'Moderate: 2 *'''Major: *'Super: ' Condition *'Verified:' 2/1/2013 **'Wounds': **''' Hours: 16/24 **'''Crafting Rolls: 11 **'Stamina:' 26/28 ***Regen: 18/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned, use <>'s to denote skill level with item bonus) Attributes *'(+)Agility: +6' *'(+)Athletics: +32<39> (2/13)' *''(*)'''Charisma: -5 *''(++)'Endurance: +30 <40> (1/14) ' *(+) Intuition: +5''' *''(*)'Learning: +32 (0/15) ' *(++)'Perception: +5''' *''(+)'''Precision: +30<37> (2/13) *''(+)'Stamina: +29 (8/13) ' *(+)'Strength:+5''' *''(++)'''Teaching: +5 *''(++)'''Training: +30 (2/14) *'(++) Wilpower: +0 <10>' Combat *''(+)'''Armor Training: +30 (1/13) *''(*)'''Firearms: +30 (4/15) *''(++)'''Assualt Rifles: +30(0/14) *''(*)'''Improvised Weapons: +1 *''(*)'''Melee: +10 *''(*)'''Military Training: +35 (42) (8/17) *'(*) Two Handed Weapons: +10 (2 of 8 )' Unarmed *'(+) Wrestling: +5' *'(+) M.A.C Fighting: +20 '(4/9) **''' Synergy with Melee Military Training/Can Grapple/can attack with light Military weapons'' Constructive *(+)Ammunition: +30 (0/12) ''' *(+)'Barricades: +5''' *''(+)'Firearms: +30 (10/13) ' *(+) Machining: +9 (2/6) ' *(+)'''Rifling: +5 Knowledge *''(=)'Culture (Military): +32 (5/12) ' *(++) Engineering: +5 (4/6) ' Recreational *(*)'''Art: +7 (0/7) Survival *''(+)'''Hunting: +5 *''(++)'Looting: +14 (5 of 9) ' Uniques *(+)'Personal Space': '+35 <50>''' Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Military Buff:' **+10 Culture, +5 Military Training, +5 Athletics, -5 Charisma, -5 Teach, and -5 Inguinuity *'Weapons Maintenance Technician: 30+ Precision' **Add 1/2 precision to Firearms/ammo creation rolls. *'Combat Engineer: 30+ Learning' **Add 1/3 Learning to item modication / upgrade rolls *'Military Repitition: 30+ Training' **Add 1/3 Military Culture to Learning/Training checks that include the Training skill. *'Always Prepared: 30+ Military Training' **Gain 1/2 Skill in free daily stamina for Emergency Actions. *'Armored defenses: 30+ Armor Training' **Lethal Resistance of armor increased by Skill/3, up to double. *'Protective Reflexes: 30+ Athletics' **Gain 1/2 skill in free daily stamina for Interceptions. *'Dead Check: 30+ Assault Rifles' **Gain 1/2 Assualt Rifle skill in penetration against zombies *'Firearms Familiarity: 30 Firearms' **Gain 1/3 firearms to Firearms/ammo creation/ modification/ upgrade rolls *'Dialed In: 30+ Firearms Construction. ' **with a succesful crafts check of 100 a weapon gains the fine tuned quality. for ever 50 above you can fine tune an additional weapon in the alloted 15 minutes. **Fine Tuned: Weapons gains a passive +3 until the uses rolls below ten. where in the effect ends. *'Will to live: 30+ Endurance' **Ignore the first Mortal Wound recieve in Combat. *'Make Due: 30+ Military Culture ' ** Make Cost perks cost Instead at -1 Success *'Personal Bubble: 30+ Personal Space' **Your personal space now syns with defense rolls. Flaws *Moderate Phobia: Ocean, Large Bodies of water. Items Weapons *'Macks M4 Assault Rifle(M ) (military) (*+):' 50/3/+22; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **Assec: Rails, mounted flashlight(=): 10 Darkness Tolerance **Assec: Optic (=) +5 accuracy +5 range -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **Assec: Silencer (+) +7 Lethality, suppresed **Assec: Strap (-2 Units when not held) **Ammo: 5.56 **Special(*): ZombieBane: 15 Lethal Pericing against Zombified targets **Fine Tuned: +3 **Magazines: 5 (30/30/30/30/30) *'Glock 22 (M) (military) (++):' 55/2/+5; -5 Recoil **Assec: Lower Rail, mounted flash light **Ammo: .45 **Fine Tuned: +3 ***Magazines: 4 (15/15 Round) *'M24 Rifle (M) (military)(+): '(40/2/+10); (Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy/+25 range tolerance/-1 Speed) **Assec: Worn(-) Rifle Scopes(+3 Accuracy, +5 Recoil/Exotic) **Assec: Assec: Strap (-2 Units when not held) **Ammo: 7.62 ***Magazine: 2 (10 round) *'Holy Knives(*): 70/3/+10: Number: 6' 'Special: +5 Light Affinity, -15 Lethality on Zombies *'Survivor, Awesome Light Crossbow(*+)'60/2/+25; +7 Endurance/Strength; *Revolt: Once a day, you may roll to resist a mind control effect you are currently under, gain a +15 bonus to this check. Armor *'AntiOccult Newage Infiltrator Armor; Worn(-): '+15 Armor Bonus, -25 Mobility, -15 Precision, -5 Accuracy; Magic Dispersing(+10 Against Magic attacks); PLagueProofing(add Full, instead of half, armor bonus against resisting external sources of infection) *'Medium Military Helmet(=): +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy, 1 Wound Reduced *'Medium Armor'd Bikers Gloves(++):' 2 Wounds Reduced, +10 Defense, -3 Precision, -3 Grip, +5 Motorcycles (Size 2) Misc Equipment *'Great Night-Vision Binoculars: (*) '+15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance *': (*+) Accessory: +7 Military Training, +7 Athletics, +7 Precision, Self Atunement: +15 Personal Affinity | *'Medium Skyrocketboots: '(++) (Reduce the first 2 Leg/Foot wounds in battle, -3 Mobility, -3 Stealth) *'Confiscated Lighter: (=) found in a prinipals office. *'Silencers' **2x 7.62: (+) +7 Lethality **3x 5.56: (+) +7 Lethality **2x Meta: (+) +7 Lethality *Jason Vahan's Journal: Plot Item Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) *Gun parts **Generic Gun parts (-) x2 **Pistol: 45 cal parts (-) x1, Pistol Parts (-) x1 **Rifle: .308 cal parts (-) x1, Rifle Parts (-) x1 **Shotgun: 12 guage parts (-) x2, Shotgun parts (-) x2 **Assualt Rifle: Assualt Rifle Parts (-) *Ammo Parts **Slugs ***150 5.56 Slugs (=) ***150 5.56 Slugs (+) ***25 5.56 Slugs (++) ***300 7.62 Slugs (=) ***375 9mm Slug (=) **Cases ***120x .45 casings (=) ***149x 7.62 Casings (=) ***101 x 5.56 Casings (=) ***50x 5.56 Casings (+) ***75x 5.56 Casings (++) ***12x 12 guage cases (=) ***1 9mm Casings (=) **Raw ***Steel: 3.0 (=) ***Lead: 3.0 (=) ***Copper: 5.5 (=) ***Gunpowder: 6.1 (=) *5.56 Ammo (85) (+) +5 Accuracy. *5.56 Ammo (159) (++) +5 Accuracy - 5 Lethality *5.56 Ammo (87) (*) Explosive Rounds: -5 Range/AP, Heavy Wounds (Base Wound+5), Accuracy +5 *5.56 Ammo (58) (*) +5 Accuracy +20 AP +10 LP, +10 Leth *5.56 Ammo (80) (*) +5 Accuracy, -10 Lethality, each successful hit cause 5 colored mana damage. *.45 Ammo (200) (=) *7.62 Ammo (110) (=) *4 box (14) of green tea bags *19 intant coffee packets *6 packets of honey *1 bars of chocolate *2 packs of skittles *1 bottle of bourbon: 30/30 shots *Epinephrin (=) 4 uses left, ignore all penaties for 3 rounds. *Large Trauma Kit (++) 2/10 uses left. +15 to first aid checks. *Bottles of Pain Pills (+) *M27 Launcher (X-) *75 (=) wood and 145 (=) scrap metal *((All Ammo here is surplus, his magazines are full.)) Tools *1 (=) Reloading Kit *1 (=) .45 Mold *1 (=) 7.62 Mold *1 (=) .308 Mold *1 (=) 5.56 Mold *1 (=) 10mm Mold Misc Items *Olive Drab Keffiyeh *1 (=) Tactical Radio System **Headset *Tactical rigging (All items in this list are currently afixed to his body armor. **5 Large Magazine pouches **2 Pistol Magazine pouches **Hydration System **Trauma pouch **4 Extra pouches **2 (=) pouches +4 total slots. **Flash light *Right and Left Leg Pistol set up. **Right leg: Pistol with magazine pouch. **Left leg: 2 Magazine pouches. (The Below Items are not carried on him. )) *Backpack (=) +2 capacity **Extra batteries **Zip ties **Duct tape **military carabiner **100 feet of Paracord **5 Zip tie cuffs *10 MRE's *12 Units of (=) Clothing **ACU's (x2) **Jeans (x2) **Tee Shirts (x4) **Under Garmets (x4) (=) (+) (=) (=) (+) (+) (=) (+) (=) (=) (+) (=) (+) (+) (+) (+) (=) (=) (+) (=) - Metal Project Parts! 20/20 (=) (=) (=) (=) (+) (=) (+) (=) (=) (=) - Wood Project Parts! 10/10 Quick Rolls Combat *3 D100+107, Lethality 39 (Rifle) **(42 Military Training +15(30 Assault Rifles) +5 (10 Two Weapon) + 15(30 Fire arms) + 22 (Weapon) + Fine tuning +3 Ammo +5 *2 D100+65, Lethality 43 (Pistol) **42 Military Training +15 Firearms (Glock 22) +5 Weapon + Fine tuning +3 *2 D100+36, Lethality 79 **19 M.A.C Fighting +15 Military Training +2 Strength * D100+89, 25 Lethal Resistance ** 39 Dodge(Athletics) + 35 Armor Bonus(20 Armor + 15 Armor Training) + 16 (50 Personal Space) * D100+10 (Initiative) Magic Tools *1 d100+120 - Firearms Creation **(30 Firearms Con, +15 (30 Precision), +10 (30 learning), +10 (30 Military Culture) +10 (30 Firearms), +20 Tool Bonus, +25 Person Affinity) *1 d100+130 - Firearms Upgrades/ Modifications **(30 Firearms Con, +15 (30 Precision), +10 (30 learning), +10 (30 Military Culture) +10 (30 Firearms), +30 Tool Bonus, +25 Person Affinity) *1 d100+105 - Ammo Creation/Modification **30 Ammo Con, +15 (30 Precision), +10 (30 learning), +10 (30 Military Culture), +10 (30 Firearms), +5 Tool Bonus, +25 (50 Person Affinity) *1 d100+99 **+9 Machining, +15 (30 Precision), +10 (30 Learning), +10 (Military Training), +10 (Firearms Creation), +20 Tool Bonus, +25 (50 Person Affinity) Other *Learning: M 68 M:P 81 **Learning 30 + Military Training 10 (32) + Training 15 (30) + Personal Space 25 (50) + Insight 2 (5) *Training: P 68 P:M 81 **Training 30 + Military Training 10 (32) + Learning 15 (30) + Personal Space 25 (50) + Insight 2 (5) *Recipes Know: **'Handgun:' Generic Pistol Parts + Caliber Pistol Parts **'Rifle:' Generic Gun Parts + Class Rifle Parts + Caliber Rifle Parts **'Shotgun:' Generic Gun Parts + Class Shotgun Parts + Caliber Shotgun Parts **''Assualt Rifle Parts:0.5 Units of steel + 1.0 units of other sturdy materials (metal, plastic, wood etc History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) '''Affintiy: C091 :I am an American Soldier. :I am a Warrior and a member of a team. :I serve the people of the United States, and live the Army Values. :I will always place the mission first. :I will never accept defeat. :I will never quit. :I will never leave a fallen comrade. :I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills. :I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself. :I am an expert and I am a professional. :I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of the United States of America in close combat. :I am a guardian of freedom and the American way of life. :I am an American Soldier. Extras (Optional) Rooms! *Macks M4 Assault Rifle(M ) (military) (*+): 50/3/+22; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) , *Light Kevlar Body Armor(++): +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 vs. Bullets (Size 3) *Ammo: 116 *Stamina Potions x2 which heal 15 coloured (Daily) stamina 3 times a piece. *Condition: **Wounds: 0 **Stamina: 28/28 ***Free intercepts 1.7/1.7 ***Free E-actions 3/3 Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1: WTF?! Full, Skim, Half and Half Roll a 100, 50, and 1 all in the same series of 3. *Achievement 2: Metalearning; roll a natural 100 while training the learning skill. TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.